Lies
by plazmah
Summary: If Sweets can tell when people are lying, Brennan and Booth have a problem. Spoilers for the episode "Man in the Mud". BxB established relationship.


Title: Lies  
Author: smitha-r  
Fandom: Bones  
Pairing: Brennan/Booth  
Rating: G  
Summary: If Sweets can tell when people are lying, Brennan and Booth have a problem...  
Author's Notes: Spoilers for the episode "Man in the Mud". B/B established relationship. Unbetaed. Enjoy y'all.

--

As soon as she got home that night, Brennan googled neuro-linguistics. The double date that was not really a double date was several hours away and if Sweets could tell when she was lying, well... she and Booth had a very big problem on their hands. She needed to do research so that she could understand what she was dealing with. Maybe if she studied the techniques Sweets used to detect lies, she could circumvent his analysis.

A few clicks later she realized just how hard it would be to fool Sweets. _Body language? Non-verbal cues? I'm not good with those things._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're frowning." Booth pointed out, getting up from his seat to sit next to her on the couch.

"I'm exploring the various facets of neuro-linguistics and it looks as if it will be difficult to evade the discovery of any lies we say."

Booth leaned over to read the words on the screen, casually draping his arm around Brennan's shoulders. Brennan watched him as he did, marvelling once again that no one, not Sweets, not even Angela, had figured it out. _Well, Sweets might know soon enough._

"Eye contact, breathing rates, body language? Well then, I don't have a problem; FBI training covers that sort of stuff. _I'm_ a natural when it comes to body language." He said the last part with a cheeky grin, planting a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Unfortunately, I'm not."

"True." Booth sighed and returned to his seat, back to the case report they were working on. "How about we look at it this way... you're a logical person, right?"

"That's correct."

"So just use your logic. Don't tell any point blank lies."

--

The bowling alley is largely empty at this time of night. Booth was working hard on cheering Sweets up in the only way he knew how: being the alpha male.

"Kid, I'm telling you, that was the weakest throw I've ever seen."

Sweets glared at Booth, unamused. "I told you already, the lane is warped."

"No more excuses, sugarpuff." Booth scoffed, picking up a lime green ball with his intense focus on the pins.

"Go easy on him, Booth." Brennan finally interrupted the exchange. "He can't help it if he has a weak throw compared to you. His musculature is far less defined."

"Gee, thanks Dr. Brennan." Sweets plopped down into the seat across from her, but there was a thankful look on his face.

There was a stretch of silence between them as Booth yelled at the ball to go further right. Brennan cleared her throat nervously, unsure if Sweets needed comforting words at this point. "You know, you could always take this opportunity to re-examine what type of individual would be compatible to you, since April obviously was not."

"Right, obviously." A smile tugged at the corner of Sweets' mouth before that dejected expression of his returned. "I dunno, Dr. Brennan. She was interesting, really full of life and new ideas. I thought any differences we had, we would be able to get through them."

"Throughout the history of human courtship, differences in basic values and beliefs have been detrimental to the relationship process."

"Sure, but look at you and Booth. You guys vary on the opposite spectrum for practically every psychological variable, and while you do argue with each other almost to excess, I can tell that there is a profound bond between the two of you."

She paused, gathering her thoughts. "That's probably due to the fact that we work in high risk situations where trust and interdependence is a key factor in performing our jobs successfully."

Sweets actually laughed and Brennan congratulated herself for improving Sweets' mood. "Again with the work thing? You really need to redefine your partnership without adding work to the equation."

Booth sauntered over, a pleased look on his face as he slapped Sweets on the back. "And you really need to shut up and bowl again. C'mon, grab a ball and get moving."

"Okay, okay, no need to get so pushy." Sweets grumbled, getting up slowly and reaching for a ball, unnoticing as Booth sat next to Brennan with her hand intertwined with his.

Brennan resisted the urge to smirk. Sweets couldn't see the lie and that was just fine with her.

--end--


End file.
